Unexpected Comfort
by ForeverSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Ron sneaking around. She finally ends things with him and when she finds herself crying; she's greeted by two people she never though would try to comfort her. (T for adult themes)
1. The One With 2 Unexpected Friends

Unexpected Comfort

(AN: Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot, I hope y'all like it. If I get enough reviews asking for it to be made into a multi-chapter I will. Please enjoy, if you don't like it, please just stop reading, sending hate won't make the story better, it'll just upset me.

Word count: 1,008

Pairing: Draco/Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Lavander

Please enjoy!)

* * *

Hermione was fed up with his lies. The lipstick stains, the scent of a perfume she didn't wear clinging to his clothes, the late nights at "Quidditch practice". Did he think she was stupid? Ron had pushed her over the edge, and she was beyond done. She didn't look at him throughout dinner in the Great Hall, she left before he finished, and waited patiently on in his dorm. He came in about a half hour later with Harry. Seeing, the look on her face and the dried tear trails on her cheeks; he turned right around and shut the door after leaving. Ron gulped at her and fumbled with his tie.

"It's over Ron, go ahead and be with whomever it is you've been sneaking around with," she stood and looked him right in the eyes. "I hope she was worth it," ignoring his pleas she walked out of the room. Down in the common room Harry shot her a concerned look but she just shook her head; she couldn't handle talking to anyone right now. Pushing her way through the hoard of people, she left out the portrait hole and went to find a quiet place to cry.

That place happened to be an alcove in the dungeons hidden partially by a suit of armor. She curled up against the cold stone wall and let it out. She had known Ron was cheating on her for about a month now, but she always hoped he would stop. Thinking back, she should've confronted him the first time she suspected something. It was too late now.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and tried to muffle her crying with her hands. Apparently she didn't do a good enough job because she was suddenly confronted with two pairs of feet at eye level. She let her eyes travel up and mentally kicked herself when she was met with the faces of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Granger, are you crying?" Zabini asked incredulously. He took in her puffy red eyes, the watery black trails of mascara on her rosy cheeks, and her quivering lip. She sniffled and he looked at Draco, who nodded.

"Just please leave me alone," Hermione said in a quiet, tired voice. She didn't want to have to deal with them right now, she was already emotionally exhausted. She put her guard up when she noticed they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

She placed her hand on her wand hidden in her cloak when Malfoy knelt down next to her.

"Relax, Granger. I was just going to let you use my handkerchief, your mascara is running," he handed her a black piece of cloth with the letters D.M. embroidered in green.

She eyed it warily before taking it from his hands and wiping away the black tear trails. "Thank you Malfoy," she said sincerely, "but why do you care?" she looked at him, a curious look on her face.

"We really aren't so bad Gr- Hermione," Blaise corrected himself. She jerked her head up to look at him, disbelief clear in her eyes. Weren't they just calling her a filthy little mudblood yesterday?

"You have to understand," Draco began, "Our families have eyes in the school, and if they hear we're not "living up to their expectations…" he trailed off, looking at her apologetically. She didn't know whether or not they were telling the truth, though it certainly sounded like something Lucius Malfoy would do. Whatever was true, they were being kind to her now.

"I believe you," she sniffed, wiping away the last of her tears.

"So why are you holed up crying?" Blaise asked gently, he didn't want her to start crying again. When her lip started quivering he got down and hugged her, she froze but when he didn't let go, she hugged him back. She cried into his shirt, staining it with her tears.

"Ron-" was all she got out before Draco and Blaise simultaneously groaned. They knew he'd end up hurting her. She was too innocent, too pure for the likes of him; that is, a man-whore.

"What did he do Granger?" Malfoy asked, his jaw set in anger. He understood that he was rude to her, but Weasley was her friend! Someone who was supposed to be comforting her when she cried, not the one making her cry.

She took some deep breathes, calming down enough to speak clearly, "He's been cheating for about a month, I confronted him and broke up with him this evening," she hiccupped and leaned back from Blaise. The boys looked enraged.

"He's your friend! How could he do something like that? Please Granger, tell me you're not just going to go forgive him," Malfoy spat. Weasley wasn't going to be in very good shape after he and Blaise were done with him.

"Call me Hermione, when you can at least," Hermione told him, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Call me Draco," he returned her smile, it looked strange on his face. It was a genuine smile, not the sneer he usually shot her way. She nodded and stood up.

"No, I'm not forgiving him, at least not right now." She grimaced, thinking about having classes with him tomorrow. She shook her head and smiled. The two boys had truly surprised her. "I should be getting back, I need some sleep anyways, thank you guys for everything," She smiled and handed Draco his handkerchief back.

"You're welcome to use it again should Weasley keep bothering you." Draco said with a serious expression. She nodded and gave a little wave before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Once she was out of ear shot Blaise turned to Draco, "Mate, we have to do something about Weasley if we ever wanna make Granger ours," he said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"6 years of this hellhole and we might finally get our girl, just need to get Weasley out of the way," he mused as they walked back to the Common Room.


	2. The One With The Plan

(AN: Thank you so much for the encouragement to continue this! I am going to continue it, I'm not sure how long it will be, but it will be longer than just a one-shot, I was going to post this tomorrow but I had some free time and thought I'd post it early)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful world do not belong to me, I simply like to retreat there and play with the characters **

Once they got back to their common room, Draco and Blaise went up to their dorm and saw Theodore Nott sitting on his bed, reading. Draco turned to Blaise, "What do you think? Nott hates Weasley too and he already knows we like Hermione, he'd probably be up for helping us," Draco considered it a good idea as he asked his friend for his opinion. Blaise only nodded before walking over and yanking the book out of Theo's hands.

"Mate, what the hell was that for?!" Theo exclaimed, looking up at one of his best friend's sly smile. He knew this would be good. "What's with the smile Zabini?" he asked cautiously; Blaise appeared quiet but he had more crazy ideas than anyone he'd ever met.

"Well," Draco said, joining the conversation, "Weasley cheated on Granger and we've decided to make it our job to make him pay," Draco cracked his knuckles, anger obviously evident in his eyes and posture.

"Did you guys talk to her? Or was there not much talking going on?" he winked suggestively. He knew both of his friends were head over heels for the know-it-all Gryffindor and he honestly hoped things worked out for the three of them. She would be good for them, and maybe they could get her to loosen up a bit.

"We just talked, she was crying, even we're not heartless enough to take advantage of that," Blaise sighed and flopped onto Nott's bed somewhat gracefully. He really had wanted to kiss her last night, all the biting on her lower lip had made it nice and red. He groaned internally, Hermione made his hormones go crazy.

"Besides," Draco interrupted Blaise's line of thought, "We need Weasley completely out of the way first, she's too sweet to just be done and through with him. Although I wish she was," he mumbled the last part under his breath but they heard it none-the-less. The three boys sat in thought for some time, each trying to think of ways to make Weasley realize his mistake of hurting Hermione.

"We could go old school and just beat the living hell out of him," Theo suggested, he couldn't think of a punishment bad enough for Weasley. Who dated their best friend and cheated on them? It was low, even for the brain dead ginger.

"Not painful enough," Blaise mumbled, his face resting in his arms. If he were being honest, he really just wanted to Avada the Weasel for hurting his girl because Hermione would be his, well, his and Draco's.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything yet," Draco started, an idea forming in his mind. "What if we let Weasley think he got away with it, and when he's finally at ease, we strike," Draco knew psychological warfare, if done correctly, was worse than simple physical harm.

The other two nodded, letting that idea sink in. Blaise jerked into a sitting position, a cunning smile graced his features, "What if we let him think he got away with it, _and dated Hermione_?" He waited for Draco's reaction, he knew the blond wanted Hermione just as much as he did, and they had decided long ago that either both of them got her, or neither of them got her. Draco returned his smile with a smirk.

"We date Granger…" he began, building anticipation with the silence, "and we get _her _to tell him she came to us for comfort when he cheated, that it's his fault she's with us. He hates us enough that that might be the worst thing we could do." Draco's smirk grew when he saw the approving faces from his friends.

The boys spent the rest of the evening congratulating themselves for the brilliant plan and thinking of how they would put it into motion. Obviously, the first part of the plan was to start dating Hermione. They were thinking of how to ask her out when Draco cursed.

"Damn it, we can't do that," he said suddenly. The other boys looked questioningly in his direction before Theo gestured for him to continue. Draco took a deep breath, "What about the eyes our parents have, that the Dark Lord has, in this school? It would obviously get back to them," he flopped back, disappointed that they needed a new plan.

Blaise shook his head, "Draco, what if we told them we were dating her to try and sway her to our side?" he suggested. It was a long shot, but if they wanted Hermione to be theirs, it was the best plan they had.

"Okay, that could work," Draco thought for a moment. "New step one, Blaise and I need to write to our fathers, and explain that we're going to try and get her on their side." Even though she was muggleborn, the Dark Lord had mentioned that he could use her as bait and as a spy in the Order. "Theo," he said, turning to his other friend, "Can you write Hermione and tell her to meet the three of us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 8? We could make true amends and tell her we don't care what our father's think, that we want to protect her from _Weasley_," he spat the name, " and try to get closer to her." He waited for their agreement before going to his bag and pulling out three sheets of parchment.

"What if she doesn't listen to me?" Theo asked, suddenly finding another flaw, "she talked with you two last night, not me," he explained.

"Draco and I will sign our names too," Blaise rattled off, already dipping his black quill into his inkpot and scribbling out the message to his father. He finished at about the same time as Draco, and the two waited for Theo to finish, and they signed their names on the bottom next to his.

"We should take these to the Owlery before breakfast tomorrow morning so she gets it before classes," Theo said, rolling up the three rolls of parchment and setting them on his bedside table. The other two nodded and grinned. They would get their girl, get their fathers off their back, and hopefully psychologically damage Weasley even more than he already was. Yes, this plan would go perfectly.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

(AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! I got enough reviews asking me to continue that I decided I would. This will be a Draco/Blaise/Hermione story, if you don't like polyamorous relationships (3 or more people in a committed relationship with each other) than please don't send hate, just stop reading. Please send me your thoughts and any suggestions as to where the story should go.)


	3. The One With The Potion Incident

(AN: Hey! Thanks for sticking with my story thus far. Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is more of a filler chapter but I still enjoyed writing it. Please send me a review telling me what you think and I appreciate suggestions as to what should happen. Enjoy!)

The next morning the three boys got up 15 minutes early so they could go to the Owlery to send the three letters they had written the night before. They took their time getting to the Great Hall, as they had over-estimated the time it would take to go to the Owlery.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, pretty much everyone was there, eating slowly and doing last minute homework before the classes that day. At least it was Friday and everyone was thinking of going to Hogsmeade with their friends.

Draco only picked at his food, as he was too preoccupied looking at the Gryffindor table to watch Hermione get the letter. Blaise looked over at the blonde and he noticed he was also watching the curly haired beauty to see her get the note.

Theo simply laughed at the amount of concentration his two friends were putting into watching the girl they were risking everything for because that's what they were doing. If their families, especially their fathers, were to ever find out about the real reason they were paying so much attention to the Gryffindor. They would be tortured, and quite possibly killed. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Draco and Blaise stood up.

"What's going on," he looked up at their standing figures. They were staring at the Gryffindor table where Weasley was making out with the Brown girl. Lily? Rose? Poppy? It was a flower name. Hermione's lip was quivering and it was obvious she was upset, and if he could tell from all the way across the huge hall…

Hermione got up abruptly and walked quickly out of Great Hall. The boys gave it 30 seconds before quickly following. They went to their first class, Transfiguration, where they figured she had headed. She wasn't there, and she wasn't in the rest of her classes she had before lunch. It was so out of character for her that the boys were truly concerned. They decided to wait out the rest of the school day before alerting McGonagall.

"She might have just taken the morning to cool off, so there's a chance she might be in potions," Theo tried to comfort his friends as they headed to their last class, Double Potions. They all audibly sighed when they saw the emotional Gryffindor in her usual seat, next to Scarhead.

"Thank Merlin," Blaise muttered under his breathe, sliding into his seat beside Draco. He then turn around to face Theo and Pansy, who was trying to flirt with Draco, and cocked his head to the side, mouthing "Is she crying?" at Theo, who had a better view of her.

Theo quickly glanced at the girl furiously writing on some scrap parchment before turning back to Blaise and shaking his head. Blaise was visibly relieved and turned around to share the news with Draco. They were whispering when Ron and Flower-girl came in all wrapped up in each other. Luckily, they sat before Hermione, so she wouldn't be forced to see them all period.

Snape started the class and listed the steps for the potion they were making on the board. The boys got to work and about halfway through the class, Draco got an idea. He leaned over to whisper it to Blaise, who nodded subtly. Draco indiscreetly pointed his wand at Weasley's cauldron, causing the light pink potion to turn an angry red and to start bubbling.

The whole class turned to look as he yelped when the disturbed potion splashed onto his skin. The skin started bubbling itself and turned a deep green colour. Snape rushed to his side, muttering a spell that evacuated the potion and then he stopped the Weasel's skin from bubbling and returned it to its normal pale freckly colour.

Snape spent the rest of the class berating everyone on the importance of following directions perfectly or risk "Losing more than one part of yourself to a mis-made potion." He droned on and on before assigning everyone two feet of parchment on the side effects of not following directions relevant to potion making. They all groaned- there went the carefree Hogsmeade weekend.

Everyone was glaring at Weasley on the way out of the classroom. Hermione bumped into Draco and he felt her slip something into his hand. He then realized that's what she had been scratching out earlier. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Once out of earshot, he pulled Theo and Blaise aside, and he explained what Hermione had done. They unfolded it and read:

_Boys,_

_I would love to meet you tonight. I'll see you there at 8. However, I am confused as to why Theodore will be joining us. But as your behavior the other night proved, people are not always as they seem. I will be there. Have a lovely afternoon._

_H. Granger_

The boys grinned at each other. All they had to do was wait, and then they'd get to have some alone time (more than they had thus far at least) with their Gryffindor Princess.

They spent the rest of the day lounging in their room. Draco and Theo played exploding snap while Blaise read the book he had nicked from Theo. It ended up being _Cat's Cradle,_ a muggle book that was slightly confusing but intriguing enough to hold his attention. They wasted the hours until it was time to meet Hermione. At about 7, they took turns showering and looking presentable, after all, this was a second first impression for them. Like hell they were screwing it up.

At 7:45 they headed down. Usually, Draco didn't approve of being nervous, but he was thinking he might have to make an exception as his heart started racing the closer they got. Blaise was feeling similarly, except he didn't deny it. If this was the chance to literally be with the girl of his dreams, he believed he had the right to be nervous.

Theo kept glancing at his two nervous friends. He had never seen them like this. It had been obvious before, that they had like the Gryffindor, but it was starting to seem more and more like that 4-letter L word was starting to describe their feelings. He should've brought popcorn, he mused to himself.

They slowed to a stop in front of the seemingly empty wall and they were trying to decide how to wait for Hermione, when they heard the unmistakable _click clack_ of her shoes coming towards them.

(AN: Thanks for reading! As always, please review and give me your thoughts!)


	4. The One With The Room Of Requirement

(AN: This chapter wasn't easy to write for some reason. I know Draco and Blaise are OOC but given the situation and such, I took some creative freedom. Please enjoy!)

Hermione stopped when she saw the three boys, suddenly feeling shy and nervous. They smiled brightly (it was so strange to see smiles on those boys' faces) and she walked toward them slowly, stopping right in front of Blaise. She smiled at him and he hugged her, after brief hesitation she hugged him back.

"Alright, I'll walk to open a room," Theo broke their moment. After the doors appeared they all filed in to see two comfy couches, a coffee table with some snacks, and an ice chest with assorted drinks. They all sat down, Hermione next to Theo facing Draco and Blaise. She nodded for them to start.

"So," Draco started, "I'm sure you're more than a little confused about why we helped you out last night. We can clear that up," he gestured for Blaise to start.

"Draco and I really like you," Hermione's eyes grew wide as they let that sink in. "The only reason we've been so mean to you, which we're really sorry for," he interrupted himself, "is because of our fathers. Only, we've realized we'd rather have you in our lives in a positive way, regardless of what our parents think; rather than continue the way we are," Blaise smiled genuinely at her.

Hermione sat frozen, letting that soak in. They liked her? That didn't make sense!

"Why is he here then?" She asked quietly, gesturing to Theo. He laughed.  
"I'm their best friend and I've known they've liked you since, well, they started liking you," he chuckled and continued before Hermione could interrupt. "Plus, I'm in the same position, with my father, I mean. You seem pretty cool though, so I'd love to be your friend," he smiled at her.

She leaned forward and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey which had appeared in the room. She undid the top and took a few big drinks, then had a coughing fit. The boys watched her in amusement.

"Okay, sure. Um, just one question," she put the Firewhiskey back and fiddled with the bottom button of her shirt. "Why?" she looked up at the boys sitting opposite them.

"Why what?" Draco asked curiously, looking at her undoing and redoing the button.

She hesitated, and her cheeks blushed a pretty pink. "Why do you like me?" she mumbled. Her cheeks were now a deep scarlet and she wasn't meeting any of their eyes. Theo grinned and threw his arm around the shy girl's shoulder.

"That's a great question, boys?" Theo smirked at the boys fumbling for words. He truly couldn't believe how much his two usual cold-hearted friends felt for this girl.

"You're pretty and smart," Draco mumbled, his cheeks tinting light pink.

"Yeah, and you're charismatic and sweet," Blaise added. Hermione giggled at their expressions, it was so weird to see the impartial boys falling apart, over her!

She smiled and twirled her hair between her fingers. "Wait, both of you?" she asked, suddenly seeing a problem. She frowned at them, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

They looked at each other before turning to her. Theo nodded at them and got up. They boys switched places before Hermione could do anything. She now had Draco and Blaise sitting beside her, and Theo across from her. She gulped at the proximity of the two very attractive boys who had just confessed their feelings for her.

"We've talked about it, hell, more than a few times, and we've decided we'd want both of us to be with you, or neither of us," Draco said quietly, anxious to hear her answer. Blaise took one of her hands and started tracing up and down her fingers, while Draco played with her hair.

"Like, a polyamorous relationship?" she asked them, surprised that they would be up for something like this. They both seemed like the jealous type. "Like, all I date both of you? Or like we all date each other?" she was severely confused.

"Draco and I are kind of already together, it's just not something we've told anybody about," Blaise blushed and looked at Draco lovingly. Draco smiled at his best friend, and the person he trusted more than anyone in the world. He did love Blaise, and they wanted to love Hermione, they knew it wouldn't take much, they already really liked her.

"Um, I think I'd like that," Hermione could finally admit it to herself; she'd had a crush on these boys since she saw them on the Hogwarts train that first year.

The two boys high fived over her head and Theo barked out a laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes, glad that the tension that had been hanging over their heads since they first entered the room had dissipated.

She leaned forward to grab the Firewhiskey and took another swig. Merlin help her, her two boyfriends were two of the most possessive boys she'd ever met.

"You going for a record, Hermione?" Draco laughed. She shook her head.

"Just looking forward to telling Harry," she muttered. The three boys exchanged worried glances and Blaise held her hands in his while Draco put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She could get used to this.

"Why don't you tell him tonight, and we could tell everyone tomorrow morning, you could sit with us at breakfast," Blaise suggested.

"Yes. Because there's no way THAT could go wrong," she replied sarcastically, "but yeah, okay. I'll sit with you and I'll tell Harry, I'm not guaranteeing he won't be upset though. She smiled at the two boys, her boys.

They made small talk for about another hour before deciding to go to bed. They all left the Room of Requirement at about 9:15. Hermione hugged Theo, thanking him for being so nice. They had agreed to become public friends. She then turned to her two boyfriends and blushed.

Draco saw her cheeks darken and kissed her softly on the lips, before pulling away and kissing her forehead. Blaise mimicked his boyfriend's gesture and they went their separate ways.

Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower, higher than a kite. She searched the common room for Harry and found him sitting by the fire with Ginny. She took a deep breathe, might as well tell them both. Her two best friends (as Ron had been downgrading to arsehole) were NOT going to like this…

(AN: This chapter still doesn't sit right with me, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Please send me your reviews! I appreciate suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank you!)


End file.
